


Time of the Season

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, hell yeah, the year is 1976, theyre both teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin, Fárbauti, Loki, and Thor are all living under one roof when Odin and  Fárbauti decide to bring their relationship to the next level. Thor would have never guessed how fucking annoying a teenager could possibly be until he met Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might wanna use this site if some of the 70s lingo is hella confusing http://www.inthe70s.com/generated/terms.shtml 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

     "You said we were going to go bootin'." Thor blurted, watching as the tar road slowly altered into a dusty dirt track. Odin sighed, glancing at Thor through the review mirror, "After you and Loki finish unpacking, you can go down to the local skating rink together," Thor grunted in protest but Odin continued, "There's plenty of things to do by the new house, Thor. Besides, you haven't met Loki officially yet and there's a lot of nice places you can go to, try to get to know each other better." Thor didn't reply, only watching as pebbles and rocks skittered across the dirt path.  _How far away is this place, anyway?_ Another hour passed;Thor filled this time by counting every tree that passed  _(7. Only 7, this place might as well be a desert.)_ and glaring at the back of Odin's head in silent protest.

*

     "Thor? Thor, wake up. We're here-" Thor raised his head from where it was crammed between his shoulder and the car window. "Come on, grab your things," he rubbed at the sore spot in his neck, "What? Oh," he replied with a remiss yawn. He sat up just as Odin opened the trunk; he was saying something about the new house, but Thor wasn't listening. "I don't care about this bogue place, anyway." he mumbled, dragging his duffle bag with him over the car seat. "I told you not to get out that way," Odin pestered, not giving it the second thought as he caught sight of Fárbauti standing on the porch. Thor grumbled, nearly wrestling with the seat when a bag strap got caught on something. "Fuck, isn't this just  _neat_." After a few more tugs, he either broke something or finally unhinged the damn strap from whatever it was caught on because he nearly gave himself a concussion with how hard he collided with the back of the shotgun seat. "Thor?" Fárbauti called, approaching him with her arm around Odin's waist. Thor scrambled out of the car, hauling the bag over his shoulders.      

     "Oh, hi-" Fárbauti practically smothered him in a hug, the cuffs of her shirt draping down his back. "I haven't seen you in while!" she giggled.  _You've barely seen me at all._  When she finally released Thor from her death trap, he realized she looked different. Her hair was longer, now pin-straight opposed to its previous curls. She wore flowers in her hair, a few of the petals dangling in the loose strands; and her lips were a pastel pink, replaced by the deep red he saw her sport that last few times he saw her. "Yeah," he watched as her and Odin began prattling about the house;  Fárbauti took a flower from her hair and placed it behind Odin's ear before giggling and grabbing one of his bags and guiding him to the house. 

*******

I sighed, sweeping my eyes over the place. It looked old and filled with dust. As I approached the house closer, I noticed the blue paint that lined the porch was cracked and chipped in most places. The windows were small, most of them circular shaped with dirtied glass fitted between the window frames.  _It all looked so decrepit and repugnant._  "Two stories of cracked paint and old windows," I mumbled. "Thor, honey, tell Loki to help Odin and I bring some boxes inside when you get settled, would you?" Fárbauti mused, nearly hitting me with one of the sleeves of her shirt as she whipped around with a light-heartened laugh.  _Is she high?_ I gave her a weak smile, nodding before nearly tripping over the creaky wooden steps to the porch. "Oh, what a  _drag_." I grieved as I entered the house. It was filled with a dull luminescence, filaments of cobwebs stretching across door frames and filling corners. I held a tighter grip on my bag strap as I started up the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't cave in.

     There were a few rooms on the top floor, a thin red rug lining the entrance from the stairs led to the rooms in the hall. All the room doors were open except one at the far end, faint music spilling between the crack beneath the closed door.  _I guess that's Loki's room_. I peaked into the other rooms, deciding that I'd take the one across from Loki's because it was the biggest out of the others. I sighed, setting my bag down on the dilapidated wooden floor, "What a run-down shack," I muttered, prodding at the grimy old mattress that is now my new bed. _Great_. I glanced around the room, mentally mapping out where I'd put my record player. _Please don't bother tryin' to find her. She's not there_. The music from the room across the hall grew louder, "Oh God, he's one of _those_  people," I took a few steps out of my room and into the hall, "Loki?" I called, knocking on the door with a light brush of my knuckles. I exhaled heavily, "You in there?" I asked louder, pounding my fist on the door a few more times before it swung open rather dramatically.  _Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked. The way she'd act and the colour of her hair._  "What do you want?"  _Her voice was soft and cool. Her eyes were clear and bright_. "Uhm," my gaze fell to his bare chest, a light shawl spilling over his shoulders and ending in small tassels that splayed over his collarbones. He definitely looked like Fárbauti, pale green eyes electrifying in comparison to the sable strands of hair that traced the outlines of his jaw and fell just barely past his neck.  _He looks menacing.  
_

**_***_ **

**** "Fárbauti wanted you to help her bring some boxes inside." Loki took a drag from his joint, allowing the smoke to waft between his teeth and whisk around Thor's face. Loki let out a light chuckle as Thor coughed, taking a step back with a scowl set in his jawline. "You must be quite the casanova, hmmm?" he took another drag, allowing the shawl to slide from his shoulders and pool around his elbows as he leaned against the door frame. Thor grunted in reply, sending Loki a dark glare as he whisped the small filament of smoke from his face. "Quit that!" Thor seethed, watching as Loki tilted his head back further to expose a neck lined with faint bruises.  _Are those hickeys?_ "Ohh,  _very_  commanding," he purred, a smirk lining his thin lips as the words spilled from his tongue. "Get real," Thor miffed, turning on his heel sharply and slamming the door as soon as he entered his room.  _I'm surprised this lousy excuse of a door is still intact,_ he thought, kicking off his shoes and hating the fact that Loki's music only got louder. Thor took another glance around the room, walking over to the closet door at the far end of the room with cautious steps as though he might fall through the floor,  _and he probably could if he tried hard enough._ He attempted to open the door, striving to pry it open with his fingers and the heals of his hands, "Damn trash," he muttered, kicking at the door with the side of his foot before giving up. 

*

     "Is this yours or your father's?" Fárbauti asked, gesturing to the record player leaning against the car tire. "Oh, mine," Thor bent down, picking up the record player gingerly. "Take good care of that, darling," she cooed before whisking away to follow Odin back into the house with a few small boxes piled in her arms. Just as Fárbauti entered the house, Loki walked out. "Oh,  _great_." Thor muttered as Loki approached with a sly grin stitched into his lips. "Ohh, nice record player," he mused, leaning on Thor as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What music do you listen to, anyway?" he asked in a low rumble, gliding his fingertip over the wooden top. Thor jerked away from him, holding the record player closer to his chest as he began to tread back towards the house. Loki made a grunt of disapproval, whisking after Thor as though he were a mosquito targeting its next victim. "Come on, don't go all zappy on me-" Thor sighed heavily, "Kiss my wrist, pretty boy." he snarled, tramping up the creaky porch steps. "There's something else I'd rather kiss," Loki cooed. Thor stopped abruptly, causing Loki to nearly collide into his shoulder and topple down the steps. "What is wrong with you? Are you high?" he spat, staring at Loki as the anger boiled inside him, watching as the other laughed. "When am I not?" he purred, leaning against the railing of the porch as though he were a sleepy feline.   


     Loki followed Thor up the stairs after they entered the house, stopping to lean against the door frame when Thor got to his room. "Are you done following me around like a lost puppy?" he asked with a scowl, placing his record player on the dresser. "You never told me what kind of music you listen to," "You didn't answer me just now-" "Yes, well," Loki paused to stretch, arching his back and yawning, "I asked you first." Thor glowered at the raven-haired teenager that seemed to have a single goal: to ruin his life. "The Zombies, The Moody Blues, good stuff." at that, Loki smirked, pushing himself off the door frame. "The Zombies, hmm? Maybe you're more than a casanova with a slammin' a-" "Loki! Thor! Come down stairs for a minute!" Odin called from the first floor. Loki sighed lightly, narrowing his eyes for a moment before disappearing down the hall. Thor stood alone in his room for an instant;  _Was he about to call my ass slammin'?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Thor doesn't kill either himself or Loki by the end of the day, it's a miracle.

  

  When Thor arrived in the dining room where Odin and Fárbauti were setting boxes down, he noticed Fárbauti was already unwrapping crystalline sets of cups, plates, and eating utensils from balled up newspapers and setting them on the old rounded table. "We're going to take a trip to the grocery store to get something that should last us for at least the night before we get everything up and running," Fárbauti assented, setting aside a few more cups before turning to face both Thor and Loki, "Is there anything in particular you'd like?" Loki sighed, "Why not just grab a bite at a diner or something?" Fárbauti exchanged a glance with Odin, who returned it with a reluctant shrug of his shoulders, "I'll make a deal. When you two finish unpacking your things, we'll drop you both off at Agawam's Diner on our way to pick up some things. We'll pick you guys up on our way back," Loki sent a devious side glance to Thor; Thor ignoring it but not preventing the faint scowl that lined his lips. "What a  _spectacular_  idea," Loki mused, eyes half lidded and a lazy grin on his lips before grabbing a hold of Thor's shirt collar, "Come on, I'm hungry." Thor allowed himself to be dragged away until he was out of sight from their parents before shoving Loki's hand away roughly. Loki ignored the rude gesture, grabbing a cigarette that was tucked somewhere in his tousled hair as he entered the top hall. Thor watched him walk to the entrance of Loki's room, balancing on the tips of his toes as he reached for something sitting on the top of the door frame. He glanced at Thor with a sly grin as he grabbed a hold of something-a lighter- and lit his cigarette before tossing it to Thor. "Take it, I have enough to fill a small lake. Thor furrowed his brows at the lighter that lay in the palm of his hand, "How did you know-" Loki scoffed, "Oh please, as if a teenage beefcake like you doesn't smoke  _something_." he then added, "Hurry up with your unpacking, I'm starved." before entering his room and promptly shutting the door behind him.

     After emptying his duffle bag and remaining boxes, Thor stood in the center of his room and admired his handy work. He managed to make it look fairly organized; not  as dull and eerie now that he had a few vinyl covers pinned to the walls, and some strands of beads hanging from his door frame and windows that Fárbauti had given him just a few minutes earlier,(along with a stray box of tacks so he could actually pin things on his wall). But the peace that came with the admiration in his work was soon non-existent when Loki barged into the room.

     "Oh," he swatted at the filaments of beads that glided past his face and over his shoulders, "Not too bad," he admitted, prodding at the lava lamp that was set on Thor's night stand. " _Groovy_." Thor practically growled at the sudden intrusion, but did nothing to stop it. Loki flopped down onto Thor's bed, yelping at the sudden harshness that greeted his backside, "This thing is like a rock," he grunted, pounding his fists on the mattress beneath him. Thor smirked, "Would have mentioned that if I knew you were gonna' bust into my room," he received a glare from the other, but only raised his brows mockingly in return. "What's your bed made out of then?" Thor asked, taking a few steps towards the opposite wall that his bed lay against to readjust a vinyl cover on the wall. "Water bed," he said, as thought it weren't a big deal. Thor spun on his heal to face the other, "How do  _you_ get a water bed and I'm stuck with a sheet of rock?" Thor pouted, hating the way Loki's lips twisted upwards at his words. "Calm down, pretty boy, I over-heard Odin saying he was planning on getting you one sometime soon." Thor perked up at that, but still set a glare towards the unforgiving mattress. "At least I only have to deal with it for few days or so, then," 

     Loki leaned back on his elbows, raising a knee as though striking some evocative pose, "You could sleep in my bed if you wanted," Thor grimaced, "I'll pass." 

*

     The car stopped in front of Agawam's Diner, Odin handing Thor enough money for the both of them to get a meal and then some. The platinum coloured shell of the place reflected hues of soft pink,fuses of orange, and a mix of pastel purples that the sunset had to offer. Red neon lights coiled around the exterior, lining around it in 3 stripes. More splashes of red were added to the colossal sign that stated the diner's name along with a few awnings that sported red and white stripes to top off the retro appearance. "Is everything in this town from the 50's?" Thor asked as they walked up the metal steps to the entrance. "I'm pretty sure the only thing that isn't is the house-that's from the early 1920's, I believe." Thor grumbled but said nothing further on the subject as they walked into the inviting diner. It was empty of any other customers, a girl behind the ordering counter observing her freshly painted nails with disinterest before looking up to greet them with a dull smile. "Agawarm's diner, what ya' having?" It only took Thor mere seconds to settle on a double stacked burger, fries, and a cola. Loki leaned on the counter, scanning the menu lazily before copying Thor's order and leaving him to pay as he stalked away to one of the booths. 

     Loki spread his legs, taking up most of the circular-shaped booth with his thin, flimsy limbs. Thor hastily shoved his legs aside with a bump of his knee, sighing heavily as the other only leaned into him more. "Do you know what personal space  _is_?" he drawled sarcastically, receiving a mocking look of innocence. Thor was about to spew an insult, but 2 trays of food were dropped in front of them just in time. "Thanks." he nodded towards the waitress before grabbing a fry from his tray. They ate in silence for at least 5 minutes-"So, I think we're off to a good start," Loki commented, a smirk firming on his lips at the way Thor's mouth twisted into a frown, "On what terms?" he asked with a snort, apparently setting something off in Loki because his expression looked awfully mischievous-more than how it's looked all day.  _Great._ "Good question, Thor, what terms are we, hmmm?" he tapped at the table, propping his chin into his hands as he watched Thor with an emerald gaze. "Certainly not step-brothers, almost, maybe-" Thor sighed, turning to face the other so that their eye level was equal, "I know I'm basically falling right into your stupid trap, that you want to annoy the shit out of me until I tear my hair out-but seriously, why do you have to keep acting like some long lost lover? I mean, I don't mind if you swing that way but our parents are  _dating_ and have been for nearly 3 years," Thor sat up more straight, trying at best to hold back whatever anger was trying to escape through the seams."Quit this whole-this-your weird seductive thing!" Thor blurted, stopping mid hand-gesture that looked as though his hand was forming into a claw. Loki's face was expressionless for a moment before it flickered back into its usual stance of mischief, " _Seductive_ , really? Am I  _that_  good?" Thor made a noise between a growl and a sigh, figuring Loki wouldn't listen to him no matter  _what_  he said (unless it was an invitation to his bed).

*******

"Did you guys have fun?" Fárbauti asked with a dulcet tone to her voice.  _No._  I nodded, giving her a smile that I hope was convincing. She didn't seem to notice, turning to Loki who simply said-"Brilliant," before practically running to his room. Fárbauti shook her head with a light giggle, "He's always been the kind to stay in their room all day. You usually have to pull teeth to get him to even leave it!" she laughed, patting my head and nearly getting one of her rings caught in my hair before bidding me sweet dreams. The strong odor of cigarettes fused into the air as soon as I entered the hall, wondering if either of our parents noticed or cared about Loki's obvious habits. I smoked too, sometimes a doobie on a nice summer night like tonight.  _That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually._

*

     Loki thought about bothering Thor some more, maybe see how far he could push his luck until he got punched square in the jaw. To his disappointment, Thor wasn't in his room when Loki decided to barge in as he did earlier that day. He sighed, glancing around  in seek of anything interesting. He padded across the cracked wooden surface of Thor's room, a twitch of a smile ghosting his lips, decided Thor did indeed have a good music taste by the collection of covers that cluttered a small portion of the wall where his record player was placed against. He concluded that Thor's room wasn't worth snooping around in, or at least not at the moment, and ventured out and down the hall. None of the other rooms were occupied that lined the hall, so he payed no mind to them. He hasn't actually explored the entirety of his new home, but he didn't find interest in it so he didn't bother. 

     Thor let out a sigh of relief, allowing the lukewarm summer air to ghost over him in an amorphous chrysalis. The faint chirp of near and distant insects meshed together with the white noise that flooded his ears and brought great comfort to his loosening muscles as he let himself relax. He picked at a few blades of grass, taking another drag from the doobie and staring up at the dotted night sky. The town they lived in was definitely not a city, making it easier to spot the constellations that peppered through the galaxies. Despite his new-found comfort, his mind wandered to the rather aggravating teenager he now had to live with. He looked like he was high constantly, and seemed to enjoy every second of getting under Thor's skin. Hell, he'd only known the kid for a day and he already wan't to send him away in a space rocket. Thor let out another sigh, this one more agitated than relaxed, and took a longer drag. _Something was off about Loki, whether it was just the way he treated Thor-sometimes seductive and other times just completely aggravating with the occasional compliment; or the fact that, although Thor was annoyed greatly with the raven-haired jerk, he couldn't say he wasn't interested in him. He seemed divergent, and not just because he was most likely higher than a kite 9 times out of 10. He obviously wasn't afraid to flirt_ , _but did that me he liked guys? Or does he just like to get under everyone's skin?_ Thor pondered on these thoughts for longer than he'd admit, taking a few more drags before snuffing out the joint and tossing it aside. He allowed the grass to prick and tickle at his skin, allowed the dirt and weeds to entangle in his hair. Closing his eyes, he tried to memorize the constellations he could make out before opening them again and seeing if he remembered right. 

     "You didn't see stars like that often, huh city boy?" Thor was startled at the sudden break in white noise, angling his neck to get a side glance at Loki. A cigarette was dangling from his thin, pale lips; and he had the same thin shawl from before tightening around his waist rather than his chest. Thor made a grunt of disapproval towards his new company, turning back to look at the stars and see if he could spot any shooting ones.Loki didn't say anything again for a long moment, allowing the smoke to drag though thin gaps between his teeth. "Did you have friends back there?" Loki asked suddenly, gesturing with a turn of his head. Thor glanced at him, pouting his lips before nodding slowly, "Some, yeah." he sounded suspicious, as though Loki might somehow use this information against him. "You?" he asked after another long pause, picking aimlessly at a new patch of grass. Loki let out a light chuckle that sounded odd but somehow fit the curve of his tongue as it darted out between his teeth, "I can imagine you'd be surprised if I did," and at that, Thor frowned. He propped himself up on his elbows gingerly to get a better look at the teen beside him. "You didn't have  _any_  friends,  _at all_?" Loki shrugged, "I did, but they weren't really the kind of friends that stick." Thor nodded, running his eyes over the moon-tinted silhouette of Loki's profile before laying back down against the cool grass. 

     "You still have a good music taste for a blondie dude," Loki murmured, running his palms over the dried grass beneath him. "You're not  _that_  annoying for a hood," Thor admitted, receiving a small chuckle from the other. "You're not an innocent angel, pretty boy," Loki snorted, receiving a small shove to his side. He replied with a harmless kick to Thor's leg, a half smile pinned to his lips that didn't look threatening for once. Thor folded his arms under his head, tilting it to glance up at Loki again, "Oh,  _I know_." Thor was now the one to wear a smirk, and if Loki would admit anything to himself, he thought a smirk fit those lips well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, but hopefully it's working (✿ ♥‿♥)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this will be updated since I keep making stories instead of actually updating them. (I'm an awful person and for that I apologize)  
> Also, the song that is briefly mentioned when Loki shows up is called 'She's Not There' by 'The Zombies'


End file.
